


Reuniting

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han was really starting to like recovering from hibernation sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting

A hand on his forehead, pulling his hair away from his eyes. Lips brushing his temple. A low voice, gently chiding him for giving them a scare.   
  
Han was really starting to like recovering from hibernation sickness.   
  
He kept his eyes closed, his breathing even. He sensed Leia leaning over him again, and snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her down onto his bunk. She let out a very undignified yelp and he grinned.   
  
“That’s better,” he said, pulling her closer and wrapping his other arm around her to keep her from escaping again.   
  
“Han! What do you think you’re doing?” She twisted until she faced him.   
  
He looked at her, her brown eyes still wide with shock at being hauled off her feet. He touched her nose, noting that his vision had stopped doubling.   
  
“Kissing the woman who loves me,” he said softly and brushed her lips with his.   
  
She sighed and settled into his arms.   
  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.”   
  
“Thanks to you.”   
  
She shrugged his remark off. “Thanks to Luke, mostly.”   
  
He was distracted by just looking at her. She looked much the same, although she was a little thinner than her remembered, and she definitely had a line or two around her eyes she hadn’t had the last time he’d seen her. But right now, she looked relaxed, almost…happy. Luke had told him earlier that there was a large battle of some kind coming up soon, so Han felt pretty confident thinking that she looked happy because of him.   
  
It was a nice thought.   
  
She asked him a question.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I said…do you remember anything? From when you were…”   
  
Cold. Dreams of his life, past and present, dreams of her.   
  
“No.”   
  
She looked at him shrewdly, but said nothing. She leaned into him and kissed him. Slowly. And very thoroughly. Han realized that maybe more had changed while he’d been frozen than he thought. His thought was confirmed when she moved to work at the ties on his shirt. She tugged at the hem, putting her hands underneath to pull it up and moving to kiss the flesh she uncovered.   
  
“Princess,” he managed to choke out, thinking someone ought to pretend they were still behaving rationally. “What—“   
  
She glared at him. “Almost a whole year, Solo, and now you want to wait?” She had never looked so beautiful, her hair completely undone and falling around and over her shoulders. He finally noticed what she was wearing—a loose robe that looked entirely too easy to undo.   
  
“Well, no,” he admitted. “But—“ the rest of his words were cut off as Leia kissed him again.   
  
When the kiss ended this time, Leia said, “I’ve had a long time to think about this. And if you think I’m going to wait for you to make up your mi—“   
  
But Han was way ahead of her.


End file.
